yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
ZÜHD
Kimlerin Ahiret Harsın dan Nasibi Yoktur? Her kim ahiret ekimi (harsul-âhira) isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi (harsud-dünya) isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma ahirette ona hiç nasip yoktur! “Her kim ahiret ekimi (harsu’l-âhira) isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi (harsu’d-dünya) isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma ahiret’te ona hiç nasip yoktur!”(Şura Sûresi,42/20.) Ahiret harsı; bu dünyada ekilen fakat karşılığını hemen almayı beklemeden sabırlı hareket edenlerin alacakları ürünlerdir. Öyle ki, kat kat çoğalan, sonsuz sınırsız kâr getiren bir ticaretin sonucunda ortaya çıkabilen bitimsiz değerde öte dünya nasibidir. Yukarıdaki ayette dünyaya da izafe edilmesi, kelimenin her zaman olumlu bir bağlamda ele alınamayacağına ilk elden delildir. Fakat Ahiret Günü’yle ilişkilendirildiği zaman olumlu bir muhteva kazanmaktadır. Hars’ın etkileri ve sonuçları salt dünya sınırlı olanı vardır; bir de karşılığı hemen alınamayan, biraz beklemeyi-sabrı gerektiren, ebedi mutluluğun güvencesi olanı vardır. Birincisine Şûra Sûresi ayetinde dünya harsı/dünya ekimi; ikincisine de ahiret harsı/ahiret ekimi denilmektedir. Nefsimiz beklemeden hemen elde edilen kısa günün kârını arzulasa da, Kur’an akidesi ile Rablerine bağlanması gereken biz müminlerin tabii ki, ikincisini tercih etmesi gerekir. Hars üründür; insanların yapıp-etmelerinin sonucu olarak elde edecekleri hasattır. Türevleriyle birlikte Kur’an’da on bir ayette geçen Hars şu anlamlara gelmektedir: Ekinin kendisi, ekilen tarla-bağ-bahçe; insanların ürettikleri ve korunması gereken güzel örf/fırî değerler; üretkenliğin sembolü olan ana rahmi veya o rahmin taşıyıcısı/eş. Biz bu anlamlardan özellikle biri –dünya ahieret ekini karşılaştırmasıyla ve kimlerin bitimsiz ekim’den nasipsiz kalacağı ile- üzerinde yoğunlaşarak, sahih bir ahiret bilinci’ne yapacağı katkıların neler olabileceğini ortaya koymaya çalışacağız. “Ne ekersen onu biçersin” sözü, meramımızın hemen anlaşılması bakımından hatırlanmalıdır. “Ekmeyenin biçme hakkının olamayacağı” ilkesi, adaletinde hiçbir haksızlığa yer vermeyen Rabbimizin uyguladığı ve daima uygulayacağı bir düsturdur. Değil mi ki, haksız kazanç elde etmek haramdır; öyleyse ekmeyenin biçme hakkının da olamayacağı sarih –tartışmasız- bir hakikat olarak iyice kalplere yerleştirilmelidir. Yine hatırlanması gereken bir nokta da, ekimin niceliği niteliği sorunudur. Bir başka ifadeyle “Allah arpa ekene buğday vermez” Yani niyet ve hedef de ekim faaliyetinin mihverini tayin eden hususlardandır. Kişi eğer dünyada, hemen karşılığını alabileceği ürünlere yöneliyorsa, geçici olana meylediyorsa onun sonsuz mutluluktan bir pay umması abesle iştigal manasına gelecektir. A-Ahiret’den Nasipsiz Eşkıya’nın Bâriz Vasıfları “ Bakın, Bize düşen doğru yolu göstermektir; ve hem bu dünya hem de öteki dünya hayatınız üzerindeki hakimiyet Bize aittir. İşte sizi alevler saçan ateşe karşı uyarıyorum. Eşkıya/ en onulmaz azgınlar dışında kimsenin girmediği ( bir ateş) “ (Leyl, 92/13.) Şakîlik/sorumsuzluğun sonucu olan azgınlık, insanların sorumluluk bilinci ile hareket etmelerini engelleyen, hak edilmedik gurura ve kibire yol açan bir sapmadır. Yaratıcı Rab ile olan kulluk şuuruna ermeyi reddeden eşkiyanın işlediği ameller, ebedi mutluluğu alacak hiçbir değer taşımamaktadır. Bu nedenledir ki, Allah ile olan ilişkisinde takva ve tevazu tâcını takmayan, kibir ve gurur halkalarını boynuna dolayan Eşkıya’nın ahiretten nasibi yoktur. Çünkü ahiret harsı, muttakiler için va’dedilmiştir. Yüce Allah’ın öte dünya için va’dettiği nihai huzur ve mutluluk muttakiler içinken; alev saçarak sonsuza dek derileri kavuran cehennem ateşi de sakınma ve tevazu nedir bilmeyen hakikat inkarcısı şakiler/yeryüzünü fesada boğan azgınlar içindir. Çünkü “eşkıya” elindeki tüm olanakları, Allah’ın tertemiz aydınlık yoluna giden cılgaları dahi silmek için kullanmaktadır. Mü’minler...Yani Allah’a ve Ahiret Günü’ne kuşkusuz iman edenler, muttakidirler; alçak gönüllüdürler, Yaratıcı’dan sakınırlar, kibirleri kalp gözlerini kör etmez. Eşkıya’nın ise, nihâi hakikate bir gözü kördür; tıpkı kör şeytan gibi. Eşkıya, gururunun esiridir; tıpkı şeytan gibi kısa bir süre sorumsuz hürriyet yaşayacağım diye ebedi hayatın nimetlerini elinin tersiyle iten insanların sıfatıdır. Bu nedenle şakîler Rabbimizin bağışladığı hakikati idrak edebilme araçlarını –kalbi, gözü, kulağı- işlevsiz hale getiren bir aymazlık içinde olan kimselerdir. Yine eşkıya Allah’a karşı sorumluluk bilincine sahip olmanın ayrılmaz parçası olan Ahiret Şuuru’ndan nasipsizdirler; dolayısıyla nihai kurtuluştan ve sonsuz mutluluktan pay umma hakkını kaybetmiş bedbaht insanlardır. Allah’ın yaratıp, yararlanılması ve korunması için belli koşullarla emanet ettiklerini tekelleştirerek yığmak, cimrilik yaparak sadece kendisine ayırmak, ihtiyaç sahiplerine hiçbir harcamada bulunmamak eşkiyanın en göze görülür özellikleridir. Hem bu dünya , hem de öteki dünya hayatı üzerindeki Allah’ın hakimiyetinin unutarak, karanlık işler çevirmek, karanlığa hizmet etmek, Eşkıya’nın en büyük suçudur. Şakîler hem hanif olarak yaratıldıktan sonra sınanmak için emanet edilen kendi öz benliklerinde, hem de içinde bulundukları halk arasında onulmaz yaralar açmaktadırlar. Bu yüzden ebedi mutluluğa giden yolu sonsuza kadar kaybetmişlerdir. Peki hepsinin ortak karakteri Allah’a karşı şakîlik olan başka hangi insan guruplarının ahiret harsı’ndan nasibi yoktur? B- Kimler Ahiret Ekini’nden Nasipsiz Şakîlerdir? 1-Ahiret Günü’nü inkar edenler Ne kadar büyük imkanlara kavuşsa da dünyada katıksız mutluluk ve huzuru yakalayamayacak olan kafirler için asıl büyük kaybediş öteki alemde söz konusudur. Nihai olarak azaba düçar olacakların suçlarından Zümer Suresi’nde şöyle söz edilmektedir: “ Ve Allah ne zaman tek başına anılsa, öteki dünyaya inanmayanların kalpleri keskin bir nefretle dolar. Halbuki O’nun yanısıra başka ( değer verdikleri) güçler de anıldığı zaman hemen neşelenirler” ( Zümer, 39/45) Hesap gününü yalanlayıp kendilerini hiçbir sorumluluk bilincine sahip olmaksızın suç işlemeye ayarlayan mücrimlerle birlikte günaha dalan, namaz kılmayıp, yoksulları doyurmaya yanaşmayanlar için Ahiret Günü’nde hiçbir şefaat/ ilahi yardım yoktur. Onlar ilahi kelamın dilinde “aslandan kaçan yaban eşekleri”ne benzetilmişlerdir. Korkularının ecellerine bir faydası olmayan ahiret inkarcılarının hakikatten kaçışı boşunadır. Çünkü nasıl aslandan kaçmak merkebe bir fayda sağlamayacaksa, onların yeniden diriliş gerçeğinden kaçışları da bir işe yaramayacaktır. Öteki dünyaya inanmayıp, getireceklerinden korkmayan bu cahiller, akıllarını kullanıp ilahi vahyin ebedi kurtuluş ve mutluluk kaynağı mesajına inanacaklarına, kendilerine tek tek Kitap indirilmesini isteyecek kadar da basiretten yoksun meydan okumalara kalkışabilecek kadar cüretkardırlar. 2-Dalalette Olanlar/Sapkınlığı Tercih Etmiş Olanlar Çarpık tasavvurlarını süsleyerek kendilerini ve başkalarını aldatan kimseler için bu dünyada da ahirette huzur yoktur. Onların sapkınca tavır ve hareketleri kendilerine mutluluk yerine azap getirecektir. Ra’d suresi( 13 ), 34. ayette belirtildiği gibi, hakikate ters düşen eğri yolun yolcusu olmalarından dolayı, dalalette kalmayı tercih edenlerin vicdanlarındaki huzursuzluk, Ahiret azabından bir nebze bu dünyada da tatmalarına yo açacaktır. Hayatın bu dünyadan ibaret olduğunu düşünüp, eğri yolun yolcusu olmayı hararetle savunan sapkın ruhlu insanlar, biricik sevgi nesneleri olarak bağlandıkları putları yüzünden kendilerini bekleyen azabın farkında değildirler. Halbuki böylesi onulmaz bir sapıklık içinde olmak kadar alçaltıcı bir zillet olamaz. İslam’dan başka bir Din arayan, ona uymayan bir dünya görüşü, ideoloji veya doktrinlere göre yaşayıp bel bağlayanların Ahirette kurtuluşu yoktur. Çünkü doğru yolda kalmanın ve kurtuluşun tek çaresi İslam’ın ilkelerine bağlılıktan geçmektedir. İslam’dan başka yol arayanlar ise hakikati bulamayacakları gibi, hayatları boyunca çırpınıp durdukları batıl ürünü idealleri de bir işe yaramayacak, hüsrana/ bütünüyle iflasa uğrayacaklardır. Çünkü hak olan sadece İslam’dır; diğer tüm dinler ise batıl’dır. 3-Müşrikler/Allah’a Ait Olan Yetkileri Başka Güçlere Verenler Müşrikler, sağlam bir dayanaktan yoksun olan sanal bilgileri ile ahiret hakkında ileri geri konuşarak “ eskilerin masalları” demek suretiyle bu konuda ne kadar kör olduklarını ortaya koymuşlardır. Yine benzer bir cehaletleri de, “Allah’ın meleklerinin O’nun kızları olduğu”nu iddia etmektir. Oysa ahirete gerçekten iman etmiş olsaydılar, böylesi bir cüretkarlıkla Allah’ a kötü bir nitelemede bulunamazlardı. Çünkü Ahiret Günü’ne iman insanda tekamül etmiş bir sorumluluk bilinci oluşturur. Bunun sonucunda ise bencillik hastalığı olan kibir tedavi edilir, tevazu hisleri güçlenir ve böylece alçak gönüllülüğün terkiyle ortaya çıkan haddini bilmezliğin önü alınmış olur. Öteki dünya gerçeğini kabul etmek, insanların Allah ile olan ilişkilerinde sorumlu davranmalarına yol açan bir duyarlılık sağlar. Ahiret’ e dair kalplerinde kesin bir inanç taşımayan Müşrikler, Allah’ ın gerçek niteliklerini hikmetli bir şekilde kavramaya yanaşmazlar. Onların sığ ve yüzeysel düşünce tarzları, “Allah ile yarattıkları arasında soy bağı –oğul, kız, sevgili gibi- icad etmeye yo açacak kadar” akli derinlikten yoksundur. Halbuki, en kötü nitelemeler, ahireti inkar edenlere, en güzel sıfatlar ise Allah’ a yakışır. 4- Allah Yolundan Alıkoyanlar Ahiret hayatının gerçek olduğunu kabul etmedikleri için, Allah’ ın yolunu çeşitli iftira, ayıp ve kusurlar izafe ederek, eğri ve dolambaçlı gibi göstermeye çalışanların, iftira atanların, kara propaganda yapanların ve nihayet İslam’ın sahih değerlerinin çeşitli hile –plan ve tuzaklarla- yayılmasını önleyenlerin ahiret harsı’ndan nasibi olmayacaktır. Çünkü bu zalimler insanların ihsan, fazilet ve erdemliliğin dünyasına girmelerini engelleyenlerin ebedi kurtuluştan nasipleri olmayacaktır. Allah’ın saf, temiz ve dosdoğru yolundan alıkoyma çabasına giren zalimler, ahiret hayatını yok saydıkları için, Allah’ın yoluna giden vesileleri ortadan kaldırarak veya eğri ve dolambaçlı gibi göstererek, kendi kuruntularının hakimiyeti için çaba sarfederler.Onların kuruntu, yalan ve aldatmacaya dayalı varsayımları, hem kendilerinin hüsranına, hem de çürük tezleri ile peşinden sürükledikleri cahillerin ebedi kaybedişine yol açacaktır. Kat kat azabın arttırılacağı, öte dünyada onların ileri sürebilecekleri geçerli bir mazeretleri de olamayacaktır. 5-Allah’ın Dini’ ne Savaş Açanlar Kitap Ehli olduğu halde Allah’a ve Elçileri’ ne indirilen ilahi vahye karşı savaş açan, yeryüzünde bozgunculuğu yaygınlaştırmak için güç harcayan fesadı ve israfı hayat tarzı edinenler ilahi kınamaya tabi tutulmuşlardır. Hangi ek kimliğe sahip olursa olsun, işlerinde taşkınlık yaparak Tevhid ve Adalet çizgisini terkedenler için, dünyada zillet, ebedi alemde de büyük bir Azap vardır. Peki Allah’a/Dini’ne savaş açmanın tezahürleri nelerdir? Bu iki şekilde tezahür eder: Birincisi doğrudan ilahi kelam ile muhafaza edilmiş değerlere karşı savaş açmaktır. Mesela, Kur’an’ın metnine ve mesajına; hacc mekanlarına ve oradaki –kabe, arafat, meş’ar, mina, şeytan taşlama, sa’y, tavaf, ihram gibi- simgelere; cilbab’a ve başörtüsüne yönelik olarak yapılan saldırılar, hakaret ve alaylar, küçük düşürme çabaları, hayattan bu sembollerin izini silme gayretleri, Allah’ın Dini İslam’a savaş açmak manasına gelir. İkinci tezahür ise doğrudan doğruya kendilerini Allah’a adamış mü’minlerin canlarına kasdeden saldırılardır. Dünya hayatında insanlara adaletin tanıklığını yapan müslümanların onlara uygulaması gereken cezalar şunlardır: Döneklikleri ve küfürde müşriklerle yarışarak sapkın hareketlere, aşırılıklara meyletmeleri yüzünden öldürülmeleri, asılmaları, ellerinin ve ayaklarının çaprazlama kesilmesi ve ebedi azap... Allah’ın dininin emirlerine savaş açanlardan, ilahi vahyin geçmiş izleyicileri, özellikle bazı yahudiler, İslam’dan başka dinlere, beşeri ideolojilere meylettikleri için ahiret sevabından ebediyyen mahrum kalacaklardır. 6-Ahireti Dünya ile Takas Edenler Din’in sağlam itikadını tahrif ederek dünyevi kazançlar karşılığında takas edenlerin, Allah’ a karşı verdikleri sözlerini, taahhütlerini ufak bir dünyevi kazanç karşılığında değiştirenlerin ahirette bir nasibi olmayacaktır. Bu tip insanlar ya doğrudan kafirliği seçerek/bile bile Allah’a ve Ahiret Günü’ne ilişkin duyarlılıklara nankörce –fıtrat ayaklanmalarına rağmen- sırt çevirirler; geçici dünyevî zevkler peşinde bir ömrü heba ederler. Ya da ilahi vahyin doğrularını kabul etmiş gözükerek, onu asli mecrâından saptırmaya çalışırlar; bunu da bir kazanca/ranta tahvil ederek sözde zekice bir iş yaparlar. İkinci grubun elemanları müminler için daha tehlikelidir. Çünkü bunlar zalimlerle el ele verip –onlara yağcılık yaparak, ilahi vahyi onlar lehine tahrif edip yorumlayarak- müminlerle mücadeleye girişirler. Allah’ın Dini’ni bilme sorunu olmayan bu tip kimseleri “din bezirganı/dinden kazanıp dünyaya harcayan” diye de tanımlayabiliriz. Vahye rağmen tenzih akidesi’nden sapan, dünyayı alıp karşılığında sonsuz mutluluk diyarı cenneti satan bu tip insanların Kur’an’daki simge ismi Sâmirî’dir. Sâmirîler ise münafıklar arasından çıkar. Hesabı çabuk görücü olan Allah, Kıyamet Günü onlarla ne konuşacak ne yüzlerine bakacak ne de günahlarından arındıracaktır. Dünyayı ahirete tercih ettikleri için onları elim/ acıklı bir azap onları beklemektedir. Geçici zevkleri ve anlık menfaatleri için ebedi hayatını satan bu kimseler, daha alırken kaybeden –iflası kaçınılmaz- bir tüccara benzetilebilir. 7-Münafıklar Münafıkar önce Allah’ a teslimiyetlerini ifade edip daha sonra da Din’ in hakim kılınması mücadelesinde müminlere destek olacaklarına köstek oldukları için hem bu dünyada hem de Ahiret’ te çetin bir ilahi azap ile cezalandırılacaklardır. Dünyevi azap çeşitli musibetler ve helak şekilleri ile de olabilir. Ayrıca, mutlulukla ilgili bekledikleri amaçlarına ulaşacaklarını zannettikleri bedbaht bir anlarında ecelin kendilerini yakalaması şeklinde de cereyan edebilir. Dünya nimetlerini Ahiret Harsı’na yeğleyen münafıklar ve o karakterdeki kimseler için Yüce Allah, bu alemin menfaatlerinden kısıtlı bir pay almayı kolaylaştıracak toplumsal hayatı yaratmıştır. Fakat onlar aslında bu dünyada da, öte dünyada da hüsranla sonuçlanan bir tercihte bulunmuşlardır. Çürük ve asılsız davaların peşinde bir ömrü çürütenler kendileri için umdukları katıksız mutluluğa hiçbir zaman ulaşamayacaklardır. Onların payına düşen dünyadan az bir geçimlik ahirete ise geri dönülmez bir hüsran/onulmaz bir iflastır. Allah’ın Resülü’nü bilerek inciten, nifak tohumları ile ümmetin birliğini parçalayan, mümin kadınlara iftiralar atan, söz verdikleri halde İslam Davası’ na yardım etmeyen münafıkların dünyada da ahirette de ilahi rahmetten bir nasibi olmayacaktır. Onlar için ahirette de alçaltıcı, ebedi bir azap da hazırlanmıştır. Allah’ın değil insanların takdirini kazanmak için mallarını harcayanların yakın dostu şeytandır. Yakın dostu Allah olan müminler ise mallarını insanlara gösteriş için değil rızai ilahiyi kazanmak için infak ettikleri için, onlara dünyada ve Ahiret’ te bir korku yoktur. Riya için mallarını heba eden ‘ Gösteriş Budalaları’ için ise dünya ve ahiret korkulması gereken tehlikelerle doludur. Münafıklar Fahşanın yayılması için, kafalarını ve gönüllerini bozgunculuk çıkarmaya ayarladıkları için, durmadan fitne ve iftira planları hazırlamakla meşgul oldukları için, ahiret sevabından mahrum kalacaklardır. Müminler arasında çirkin söylentilerin yayılması için çaba gösteren kalbi hastalıklı münafıklar için dünyada da ahirette de can yakıcı bir azap vardır. Münafıklar onurlu ve erdemli duruşlarını çekemezler ve onların asil duruşlarına gölge düşürmek için fırsat kollarlar. Oysa erdemli ve dürüst kimselerin adaletli şahitlerin bulunamadığı bir suçu isnad ederken sûi zanla değil, hüsn-ü zanla hareket etmeleri gerekir. Fakat kötü söylentiler çıkararak müminler arasındaki sevgi, dayanışma ve kaynaşmayı bozmaya çalışan nifak ehli, kötü zanla hareket ederek dünya ve ahiretten nasipsiz kalmaktadırlar. Örneğin Âişe validemiz gibi iffetli kadınlara asılsız isnadlarda bulunup tevbe etmeyenler, Allah’ın rahmetinden uzak tutulup can yakıcı bir azabın ortasına atılacaklardır. 8- Küfürde Yarışanlar Ehli kitap’ tan hakikatten hiçbir taşımayan, yalan ve üzerine kurulu her tür asılsız düşüncelere kulak veren, ilahi vahyi çarpıtan, böylece kötülüğe meyledip küfürde birbirleri ile yarışanlar için dünyada hızyün/ zillet Ahiret’ te de korkunç bir azap vardır. Hakikati inkarda birbirleri ile yarışanların Ahiret Nimetleri’nden bir nasibi olmayacaktır. Çünkü onlar kendi öz nefslerini günah işleyerek kirletmiş, başkalarına da bunu tavsiye ederek kötü örnek olmuş ilahi dengeleri zulüm işleyerek bozmuşlardır. Böylece hakikat düşmanı şeytan ile dostluk ve ittifak kurmuşlardır. 9-Müstekbirler/Kibirleri Kendilerin Zulme Sürükleyenler Ellerine geçen makam-mevki, mal- mülk ile şımarıp, kibire kapılarak ahireti inkar edenlere ahiret sevabından hiçbir pay ayrılmamıştır. Allah’ın kendilerine bahşettiği geniş imkanların, bolluk ve gücün asıl sahibini unutan makam ve büyük servet sahipleri hem yaratıcıyı hem de O’nun hazırladığı büyük mahkeme gününü inkar ederler. Onların elde ettikleri dünyevi imkanlar başlarını döndürdüğünden olsa gerek, sonradan var edilmiş olduklarını unutarak,” bu dünyada yaşadığımız hayattan başka bir hayat yoktur” diyerek küstahlıklarını dışa vururlar. İnsanoğlu zayıf karakterli bir varlık olduğu için, ölçüsüzce elde ettiği servet, ahlaki yapısını çökertebilmektedir. Dünyaya öncelik vererek elde edilmiş yığın yığın mal ve biriktirilen güç, sahibini onulmaz bir bencilliğe düşürerek başkaları ile olan ilişkilerinde acımasız davranışlar sergilemesine yol açacaktır. Ayrıca elindekileri sonsuza dek koruma içgüdüsü ile hareket edeceğinden dolayı da, durmadan doyumsuz bir şekilde yığarak biriktirdiği haksız elde edilmiş servet, onu zayıf bıraktıklarına karşı duyacağı merhamet duygularından bütünüyle uzaklaştırıp, onu tümden yoldan çıkaracaktır. Kafirlerin özellikle önde gelenleri, kendilerine bağışlanan servetleri Ahiret gerçeğini unutturmak için heba etmişlerdir. Onların bu terchini engellemeyen Yüce Allah, kendi ateşlerini dünyada yaptıkları kötülüklerle kendileri hazırlayan kafirlerin emellerine ulaşmalarını sağlayacak bir hayat yaratmıştır. Onlar bu dünyaya ateş ektikleri için öte dünyada da ateş biçeceklerdir. Öyleki bu kafirler, servetleri ile neredeyse bütün insanlığı şeytani olan işlere bulaştıracak güce ulaşacakları ana kadar, imtihan gereği bir müdahale ile karşılaşmazlar. Fakat, zulümün de bir müdahale sınırı vardır; bencilliği ve cehaleti yüzünden eline geçen fırsatı değerlendiremeyen ifsad ehlinin, belirlenmiş bir noktadan sonra Allah’ın kudret elinin müdahalesi ile karşılaşması, ‘’Sünnetullah’ gereği mukadder hale gelmektedir. Bu ilahi müdahale ise; helak, musibet gibi azaplar şeklinde gerçekleşmiş ve gerçekleşmeye devam etmektedir. 10-Mâûn’u Engelleyenler Bencilce tutkularının esiri olup, kendi çıkarları için tüm insanlığın mahvolmasına göz yuman bir kesim insanlık sahnesinde hep varola gelmiştir. Bu kesim, başkalarının mağduriyetinden kazanç elde eder; haksız düzenini kan ve göz yaşı üzerine kurar. Servetini ezilenlerin emeklerinden elde eden bu kimselerden Mâûn Sûresi’nde “Din’i yalanlayıp, en küçük bir iyiliğin dahi mustad’aflara ulaşmaması için engeller koyanlar” şeklinde söz edilmektedir. Dünya ile ahiret arasındaki sürekliliğe bir örnek de, kazançlar ve mallar üzerindeki fukaranın haklarını inkar edenlerin başlarına daha bu dünyada iken gelen ilahi azaptır. Bahçe sahipleri kıssasında Rabbimiz, infak etmekten kaçınan ve sahip oldukları üzerinde cimrice hükmetmeye and içen zalimlerin, nasıl da varını yoğunu bir musibetle birlikte yitirdiklerini anlatmaktadır. Allah’ın dünyada gerçekleşen olaylar üzerindeki belirleyici gücünü unutup, büyük bir küstahlıkla birbirlerini infak etmemeye ve en küçük iyiliği engellemeye şartlayanlar, Ahiret Günü’nü unutanlardır. Yoksa ahiretin geleceğinden şüphe taşımayanlar, tabii ki, kötülük üzere yardımlaşmazlar, bir birlerini şartlayıp cimriliğe teşvik etmezler. Bu konuda Kalem Sûresi’nde anlatılan “Bahçe sahipleri kıssası” önemli mesajlar taşımaktadır. Fukaranın mallar ve servetler üzerinde varolan hakkını reddeden ve onların mağduriyetlerinin ebediyyen sürmesi için tedbir alanların başına dünyada da ahirette de ilahi azabın geleceği değişmez bir hakikattir. Eğer denemek için verilen dünyevi azaptan –bahçe sahiplerinin başına geldiği gibi- ders çıkarmazlarsa, mallarından Allah için infak etmeyenlerin ahirette çok daha büyük azaba çarptırılacakları muhtelif ayetlerde beyan edilmektedir. 11-Zalimler Yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak zulüm işleyenler; hem kendilerine yazık etmekte, hem de insanlık nesillerinin önlerini tıkamaktadırlar. Ahiret Günü’nün inkar edilmiş olması bu ifsadın yaygınlaşmasında ve vicdanlarda yaygınlaşmasında etkili olmaktadır. Öte dünya gerçeğini inkar edenlerce işlenmiş haksızlıkların çok çeşitli örnekleri, insanlık tarihi boyunca görülmüştür. Mesela, Medyen halkının ahireti inkar ettikleri için birbirlerine çeşitli haksızlıklar yaptıkları kıssa dili ile Kur’an’da beyan edilmektedir. Onlar özellikle, bu haksızlıklardan iktisadi olanı konusunda adeta uzmanlaşmışlardır. Şuayib peygamberin nasihatleri dahi, emeksiz kazanç elde etmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmiş halkın çoğunluğuna bir fayda vermemiştir. Böylelikle ahiret’ i inkar ettikleri için, iktisadi oyunlarla birbirlerine zulmetmede halklara çok kötü örnek olmuşlardır. Onlar, yeniden diriliş günü çekileceğimiz hesapla ilgili bir sorumluluk hissetmemeleri dolayısı ile utanmaz arlanmaz bir tutum sergileyerek, çok azı hariç bütün bir halkı bozgunculuğa alıştırmışlardır. Bu bozgunculuğun sonucu olan dünyevi azap şekilleriyle helak edilmişlerdir; ahirette de sonu gelmez felaketler onları beklemektedir. 12-Mürtedler/İmanla Küfür Arasında Kararsız kalarak irtidat Edenler Kendisi bir şekilde iyilikle ödüllendirildiği zaman, bundan hoşnut olan , ancak Allah’ ın sınayıcı güçlükler olarak başlarına musallat ettiği fitnelerden sonra, küsüp irtidat edenler, “menfaatçi dindarlık yapanlar” dünyayı da ahireti de kaybeden bedbaht insanlardır. Bu şahsiyetsiz kimseler dışardaki ve içerdeki düşmanın etkisine açıktırlar. Gönülsüz olarak girdikleri Allah yolunda, yerine göre kafirlerin ve münafıkların kullanımına açık, kalbini kirliliklerden arındıramamış kimselerdir. İnandığını söylese de, en küçük bir deneme esnasında gerisin geriye dönerek irtidat edenlerdir. İman ettikten sonra inkara yeltenen mürtedler üzerine Allah’ tan bir hışım çökecektir. Çünkü onların irtidatının sebebi, dünyanın aldatıcı imkanlarını ahiret hayatının ebedi bağışlarına yeğlemeleridir. Onlar için dünyada ve ahirette ilahi gazap ve büyük bir azap vardır. Paylarına düşecek olan ne kötü bir sondur. Büyük bir umursamazlık içinde dünya hayatına dalarak kalplerini, kulaklarını, gözlerini hakikatin idrak etmede kullanmayanları ahirette büyük bir hüsran/ ebedi iflas beklemektedir. 13- Sihirbazlık Öğrenen ve Öğretenler Sihir; hiçbir faydası olmayan, karı ile kocası arasını bir takım desiselerle açmayı dahi öğreten bilgilerdir. Efsun efsanelerle insanların huzurunu bozmak, sihirbazların gayesidir. Yüce Allah Kur’an’da bu tür bir işle uğraşmayı yasaklamıştır. Sihirbazlığı salt cinlerle/ görünmez güçlerle bağlantı kurup, onların gücünden yararlanmaya indirgememek gerekir. Çünkü sihirbazlığın şekil değiştirdiği günümüzde böyle bir yargı bizi yanılgıya sürükleyebilir. Her türlü haksızlığın planyıp uygulayıcısı olan sömürü sistemlerine geniş kitlelerin karşı çıkmamaları için, kafalarının ve kalplerinin uyuşturulmasına yarayan tüm yöntemler “sihir” kapsamında değerlendirilebilir. Örneğin spor aktivitesi olmaktan çıkarılmış futbol ayinleri, ifsadın yaygınlaştırılmasında hem bir araç hem de oyalama taktiği olan eğlendirme şekilleri vs. günümüzde birer sihir işlevi görmektedirler. Son derece maddi ilimlerle uğraşanlar da, pekala sihirbaz olarak nitelendirilebilir. Mesela, Nâs Sûresi’ne edindiğimiz ilhama göre; insanların göğüslerine vesvese vererek, kalplerini kör eden, dünyevi ihtirasları körükleyerek halkı kul-köle haline getiren, çeşitli beşeri ideolojilerin batıl anlayış ve sakat değerlerini süsleyip, püsleyip, onlara boyun eğmeye çağıran her tür propagandist de sihirbazdır. Nâs, Felak Sûreleri’nin genel muhtevalarından ve konuyla ilgili diğer Kur’an ayetlerinden anladığımıza göre sihirbazlıkta/göz boyayıcılıkta, kalp çelmekte, insan ve cin şeytanları dayanışma halinde hareket etmektedirler. Firavun’un sihirbazlarını tıpatıp çevremizde aramak boşunadır. Çünkü onların yerini, sömürü düzenlerine ruhunu satarak, payanda olmaya dünden razı olan toplum mühendisleri, küfrün karanlığında boğulmuş dünyayı önceleyen “din ve bilim adamları”, istihbarat örgütleri, medya ve medyumlar, sömürü düzenlerinden çıkar sağladıkları için zalimlerin hizmetine adanmış güç odakları aldı bile. Günümüzde halkları, sömürü düzenlerinin doğruluğuna şartlayan sihirbazlar, yazarlar, çizerler, şairler, iletişimciler, psikolglar v.b. etkileme gücü bulunan meslek sahipleri arasından çıkmaktadır. Onlar, her gün bıkmadan, usanmadan, toplumlara psikolojik bir savaş yaparak sömürü sistemlerini adalet postuna büründürmek suretiyle, –kurdu kuzu diye- pazara sürebilmektedirler. Kafaları ve kalpleri uyuşmuş kitleler çoğunlukla bu karışıklığın farkında değiller veya gafletten uyanmak istememektedirler. Sihirbazlık öğrenenlerin, öğrendikleri ile haksızlığı yaşam biçimi haline getiren sömürü düzenlerine payanda olanların, ahiret hayatının güzelliklerinden bir nasibi olmayacaktır. Öte yandan ister gizli ilimlerin neticesi olsun, isterse sosyal bilimlerin verileriyle pazara sunulmuş olsun sihir bilgisi, Allah’ın izni olmadan kimseye zarar veremeyecektir. Bu nedenle kalbi imanla dolu olduğu halde, bir mümine hiçbir sihir tesir edemez. Ebedi mutluluk yurdunu kaybedecek olan sihirbazlar, karşılığında ruhlarını satarak öğrendikleri bu bilgileri ile, aslında öncelikle kendilerine zarar vermektedirler. Sözün hulâsası;Yüce Allah, insanlara sonsuz hazinelerinden bir bela ve fitne olarak, belli miktarda, sınama vesilesi servetler, güç ve yetenekler bağışlamıştır. Ancak bu zenginliklerin hayır hasenat yolunda harcanmasını emreden Rabbimiz’e rağmen, kişisel ihtirasları ve bencil arzularını gerçekleştirmek için harcayanların ahiretten bir nasibi yoktur. Ahiret harsı/ürünü eğer dünyada ekilmişse biçilecektir; hiç kimseye ekmediğini biçme fırsatı verilmeyecektir. Çünkü ilahi adalette en küçük bir haksızlığa göz yumma veya gözden kaçırma söz konusu değildir. DÜNYA ÂHİRETİN TARLASIDIR 1940 - Ebu Said (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalatu vesselâm) minbere oturdu, biz de etrafında yerlerimizi aldık. Buyurdular ki: "Sizin için korktuğum şeylerden biri, dünyanın süs ve güzelliklerinin sizlere açılmasıdır!" Bir adam (araya girerek söze karıştı ve): "Yani (nâil olacağımız) hayır, şer mi getirecek?" dedi. Resülullah (aleyhissalâtü vesselâm) bu soru üzerine süküt etti. (Adama: "Sana ne oluyor da Resülullah'ın sözünü kesip, onunla konuşmaya kalkıyorsun? O sana konuşmuyor ki!.." diye paylıyanlar oldu). Gördük ki, kendisine vahiy gelmekte. Derken vahiy hâli açılmış, yüzündeki terleri silmekte idi. "Şu soru soran nerede?" diye söze başladı. Ve sanki adamı (sorusu sebebiyle) takdir ediyor gibiydi: Sözlerine şöyle devam etti: "Muhakkak ki, hayır, şer getirmez. Ancak derenin bitirdikleri arasında, ya çatlatarak öldüren ya da ölüme yaklaştıran bitki de var. Yalnız yeşil ot yiyen hayvanlar müstesna. Zira bunlar yeyip böğürleri şişince güneşe karşı dururlar. (Geviş getirirler), akıtırlar ve rahatça defi hacet yaparlar, sonra tekrar dönüp yayılırlar. Şüphesiz ki, bu mal hoştur, tatlıdır. Ondan fakire, yetime ve yolcuya veren bu malın Müslüman sâhibi en iyi (insan)'dir. Bunu haketmeden alan, yediği halde doymayan kimse gibidir. O mal, kıyamet günü aleyhinde şâhidlik yapacaktır." Buhâri, Zekât 47, Cum'a 28, Cihâd 37, Rikâk 7; Müslim Zekât 123, (1052); Nesâi, Zekât 81, (5, 90). 1941 - Yine Ebü Said (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalatü vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Dünya tatlı ve hoştur. AIIah sizi ona vâris kılacak ve nasıl hareket edeceğinize bakacaktır. Öyleyse dünyadan sakının, kadından da sakının! Zira Beni İsrail'in iIk fitnesi kadın yüzünden çıkmıştır." Müslim, Zikr 99, (2742); Tirmizi, Fiten 26, (2192); İbnu Mâce, Fiten 19, (4000). Müslim'in bir rivâyetinde: "Kendinden sonra erkeklere, kadından daha zararlı bir fitne bırakmadım" buyurulmuştur." 1942 - Ebü Hüreyre (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtü vesselam) buyurdular ki: "Dünya meI'undur, içindekiler de mel'undur, ancak zikrullah ve zikrullah'a yardımcı olanlarla alim veya müteallim hâriç." Tirnizi, Zühd 14, (2323); İbnu Mâce, Zühd 3, (4112). 1943 - Yine Ebü Hüreyre (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtü vesselam) buyurdular ki: "Dünya, mü'mine hapishâne, kâfıre cennettir." Müslim, Zühd 1, (2956); Tirmizi, Zühd 16, (2325). 1944 - Hz. Enes (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Dünya sevgisi her çeşit hatalı davranışların başıdır. Bir şeye olan sevgin seni kör ve sağır yapar." Rezin ilâvesidir. Beyhaki Şuabu'l-İman'da kaydetmiştir. Hadisin ikinci yarısı Ebü Dâvud'da tahric edilmiştir. Edep 125, (5150). 1945 - İbnu Mes'ud (radıyalllâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtü vesselâm)'ın yanına girmiştir. Onu bir hasır örgünün üzerinde uyumuş buldum. Hasır, (vücudunun açık olan) yan taraflarında izler bırakmıştı. "Ey Allah'ın Resülü dedim, sana bir yaygı te'min etsek de hasırın üstüne sersek, onun sertliğine karşı sizi korusa!" "Ben kim, dünya kim. Dünya iIe benim misâlim, bir ağacın altında gölgelenip sonra terkedip giden yolcunun misali gibidir." Tirmizi, Zühd 44, (2378). Tirmizi hadisin sahih olduğunu söyledi.. 1946 - Sehl İbnu Sa'd (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtü vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Eğer dünya Allah nazarında sivri sineğin kanadı kadar bir değer taşısaydı tek bir kafire ondan bir yudum su içirmezdi." Tirmizi, Zühd 13, (2321); İbnu Mâce, Zühd 11, (2410). 1947 - Katâde İbnu Nu'mân (radıyallâhu anh) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Allah bir kulu sevdi mi, onu dünyâdan korur. Tıpkı sizden birinin hastasına suyu yasaklaması gibi." Tirmizi, Tıbb 1, (2037). 1948 - Ali İbnu Ebi Tâlib (radıyalllâhu anh) buyurdular ki: "Dünya arkasını dönmüş gidiyor, âhiret ise yönelmiş geliyor. Bunlardan her ikisinin de kendine has evlatları var. Sizler âhiretin evlatları olun. Sakın dünyanın evlatları olmayın. Zira bugün amel var hesap yok, yarın ise hesap var amel yok." Rezin tahric etmiştik. Buhâri, muallak (senetsiz) olarak kaydetmiştir. (ftikâk 4). YERYÜZÜNDEKİ BAZI YERLERİN ZEMMİ 1949 - İbnu Ömer (radıyallâhu anhümâ) anlatıyor: "Resülullah (aleyhisselâtu vesselâm) Hıcr'a uğradığı zaman: "Nefislerine zulmedenlerin meskenlerine girerken onların mâruz kaldığı musibetin size de gelmesi korkusuyla ağlayarak girin!" dedi. Sonra başını (ridasıyla) örtüp yürüyüşünü hızlandırdı ve vâdiyi geçinceye kadar bu hâl üzere devam etti." Buhâri, Enbiya 7, Mesâcid 53, Megâzi 80, Tefsir, Hıcr 2; Müslim, Zühd 38-40, (2980). 1950 - Buhâri ve Müslim'de yine İbnu Ömer anlatıyor: "Halk, Resülullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) ile birlikte Hıcr'a Semüd kavminin yurduna inince, kuyularından su aldılar ve onunla hamurları develere yem yapmalarını emretti. Ayrıca, Hz. Sâlih'in devesinin su içtiği kuyudan su almalarını emretti." Buhâri, Enbiya 17; Müslim, Zühd 40, (2981). 1951 - Hz. Enes (radıyallâhu anh) anlatayor: "Resülullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) bana: "Ey Enes, dedi, insanlar yurtlar ediniyor. Bu yurtlardan biri Basra ve Busayra diye tesmiye edilmektedir. Eğer sen oraya uğrar veya ona girersen, oranın çorak (tuzlu) arazisinden, gemilerin yanaştığı limanından, çarşısından, ümerasının kapılarından sakınasın! Sana oranın güneşe açık yerlerini (dağları) tavsiye ederim. Zira orada hasf (yere batma), kazf ve zelzele olacak. Bir kavim de normal şekilde akşama erdiği halde, sabaha maymun ve hınzırlar olarak çıkacak." Ebü Dâvud, Melâhim 10, (4307). 1952 - İmam Mâlik'e ulaştığına göre, Hz. Ömer (radıyallâhu anh) Irak'a çıkmak istemişti. Kà'bu'l-Ahbâr kendisine dedi ki: "Ey mü'minlerin emiri! çıkma, zira sihrin -veya şerrin- onda dokuzu oradadır. Cinlerin fâsıkları da oradadır. Devasız hastalık da oradadır." (Mâlik der ki): "Bununla dini helâki kasteder." Muvatta, İsti'zân 30, (2, 975); İmam Mâlik, bunu belâğ (senetsiz) olarak rivâyet etmiştir. Zühd DÜNYA AHİRETİN TARLASIDIR Hamd Alemlerin rabbi olan Allah(c.c)’a,Salatü selam Zahitlerin efendisi ve âbidlerin imamı olan Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v)’in üzerine olsun. Şüphesiz ki dünya,(ahiret için)yolculuk yurdudur;edebi kalınacak bir yer değildir.Bir geçiş yeridir;oyalanacak bir yer değildir.Mü’minin bu dünyada yolcu gibi olması,mutlaka gerçekleşecek olan yolculuğa,(ahiret)azığını,hazırlığını yapması gerekir. Said kişi,bu yolculuk için kendisini Allah’ın rızasına ulaştıracak,Cenneti elde etmeye ve Cehennem’den kurtaracak olan azığını, hazırlayan kişidir. Dünya ancak Cennete veya Cehenneme giden bir yol mesabesindedir.Geceler,insanların ticaret yaptığı bir yerdir;günler bir çarşı,pazardır. ZÜHDÜN TARİFİ Selef alimleri, dünyadaki zühd hakkında değişik tarifler yaptılar.Hepisinin de birleştikleri nokta,dünyaya rağbet etmemek ve kalbi dünyaya bağlamamaktır. İmam-ı Ahmet:Dünyadaki zühd,uzun emeli terk etmektir;dedi. Abdülvâhid b.Zeyd:Dünyaya ve dirhemlere meyletmemektir. Cüneyde zühd soruldu da,O şöyle dedi:Dünyayı küçük görmek ve kalbdeki izlerini silmektir. Ebû Süleyman ed-daranî: Seni Allah’dan meşgul eden her şeyi terk etmektir;dedi. Şeyhülislâm ibn-i Teymiye:Zühd,Ahiretine faydası olmayan her şeyi terk etmektir.Vera(Takva) ise,Ahirette zarar vermesinden korktuğun her şeyi terketmektir.Bu tarifi, ibn-i Kayyim güzel gördü. İbn-i Kayyim:Arifler şu tarif üzerinde içma ettiler dedi:Zühd,kalbin dünya yurdundan sefer etmesi,ahiret menzillerinde yol kat etmesidir. KUR’AN’DA ZÜHD İmam ibn-i Kayyim:Kur’an dünyadan el çektirmeyle,basit ve değersizliği ile,hızlı bir şekilde yok olacağı ile,Ahiret amellerine teşvik eden ve ahiretin şerefini,devamlı oluşunu bildiren ayetlerle doludur. اِعْلَمُوا اَنَّمَا الْحَيوةُ الدُّنْيَا لَعِبٌ وَلَهْوٌ وَزينَةٌ وَتَفَاخُرٌ بَيْنَكُمْ وَتَكَاثُرٌ فِى الْاَمْوَالِ وَالْاَوْلَادِ كَمَثَلِ غَيْثٍ اَعْجَبَ الْكُفَّارَ نَبَاتُهُ ثُمَّ يَهيجُ فَتَريهُ مُصْفَرًّا ثُمَّ يَكُونُ حُطَامًا وَفِى الْاخِرَةِ عَذَابٌ شَديدٌ وَمَغْفِرَةٌ مِنَ اللّهِ وَرِضْوَانٌ وَمَاالْحَيوةُ الدُّنْيَا اِلَّا مَتَاعُ الْغُرُورِ 1)“Bilin ki (ahiret kazancına yer vermeyen) dünya hayatı ancak bir oyundur, bir eğlencedir, bir süstür, aranızda bir övünüştür. Mallarda ve evlâtlarda bir çoğalıştır. (Bunun) misali, bitirdiği nebat ekicilerin hoşuna giden bir yağmur gibidir. (Fakat) sonra o (nebat) kurur da sen (onu) sapsarı bir hale getirilmiş görürsün. Sonra da o, bir çerçöp olur. Ahirette çetin azap vardır, Allah'tan mağfiret ve rıza vardır. Dünya hayatı (ndan faydalanmak) bir aldanış faydasından başka (bir şey) değildir.”(el-Hadid,20) زُيِّنَ لِلنَّاسِ حُبُّ الشَّهَوَاتِ مِنَ النِّسَاءِ وَالْبَنينَ وَالْقَنَاطيرِ الْمُقَنْطَرَةِ مِنَ الذَّهَبِ وَالْفِضَّةِ وَالْخَيْلِ الْمُسَوَّمَةِ وَالْاَنْعَامِ وَالْحَرْثِ ذلِكَ مَتَاعُ الْحَيوةِ الدُّنْياَ وَاللّهُ عِنْدَهُ حُسْنُ الْمَابِ ْ 2)“Kadınlara, oğullara, yığın yığın biriktirilmiş altın ve gümüşe, salma güzel atlara, (deve, sığır koyun, keçi gibi) hayvanlara, ekinlere olan ihtiraskârâne derecesinde ayı sevgi insanlar için bezenip süslenmiştir. Bunlar, dünya hayatının (geçici) birer faydasıdır. Allah (a gelince) nihayet dönüp varılacak yerin bütün güzelliği O'nun nezdindedir.”(Al-i imran,14) مَنْ كَانَ يُريدُ حَرْثَ الْاخِرَةِ نَزِدْ لَهُ فى حَرْثِه وَمَنْ كَانَ يُريدُ حَرْثَ الدُّنْيَا نُؤْتِه مِنْهَا وَمَالَهُ فِى الْاخِرَةِ مِنْ نَصيبٍ 3)“Kim ahiret ekimi dilerse onun ekinini artırırız. Kim de (sade) dünya ekimini isterse ona da (yalnız) bundan veririz. Ahirette ise onun hiçbir nasibi yoktur.”(Şûra,20) ٍ قُلْ مَتَاعُ الدُّنْيَا قَليلٌ وَالْاخِرَةُ خَيْرٌ لِمَنِ اتَّقى وَلَاتُظْلَمُونَ فَتيلًا 4)“...(Onlara) de ki: "Dünyanın faydası pek azdır, ahiret ise sakınanlar için elbet daha hayırlıdır. Siz hurma çekirdeğinin ince ipliği kadar bile haksızlığa uğratılmayacaksınız".(en-Nisa,77) بَلْ تُؤْثِرُونَ الْحَيوةَ الدُّنْيَا (16) وَالْاخِرَةُ خَيْرٌ وَاَبْقى (17) 5) Belki siz dünya hayatını (ahiretten) üstün tutarsınız.Halbuki ahiret daha hayırlı, daha 'süreklidir.(el-A’la,16-17) ZÜHD İLE İLGİLİ HADİSLER Peygamberimizin (s.a.v),dünyayı terk etmek,kifayet miktarı almak ve dünyadan el çekmeyi teşvik eden bir çok hadisleri vardır.Onlardan bazıları: 1-(ibn-i Ömer r.anhüma’ya)Peygamberimiz (s.a.v):كن في الدنيا كأنك غريب أو عابر سبيل"”Dünyada garip veya yol geçen kimse gibi ol”buyurdu.(Buharî hadisi) Tirmizi’nin rivayetinde, “kendini kabir ehlinden say!” ilavesi vardır. 2- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v):" الدنيا سجن المؤمن و جنة الكافر" “Dünya müminin zindanıdır;kafirin cennetidir.”buyurdu.(Müslim) 3- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v) dünyanın hakirliğini açıklayarak:" ما الدنيا في الآخرة إلا مثل ما يجعل أحدكم أصبعه في اليم فليينظربم يرجع ” Dünyanın Ahirete oranla misali Dünyanın Ahirete oranla misali ancak,sizden biri denize parmağını batırp çıkarsın da elinde kalan ıslaklığa baksın!”(müslim) 4- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v):" ما لي و للدنيا إنما مثلي و مثل الدنيا كمثل راكب قال – نام – في ظل شجرة في يوم صائف ثم راح و تركها"”Dünya benim neyime!Dünya ile benim misalim şudur:Bir yaz günü ağacın gölgesinde kaylule yapan(uyuyan) ve sonra yoluna devam edip,orayı terkeden bir yolcu gibidir.”(tirmizi-Ahmet b.Hanbel rivayet etmiştir.Hadis Sahihdir). 5- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v): "لو كانت الدنيا تزن عند الله جناح بعوضة ما سقي كافرا شربة ماء "”Allah katında dünya sivrisineğin kanadı kadar bile bir değeri olsaydı,kafirlere ondan bir yudum su içirmezdi.”(Tirmizi) 6- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v): " إزهد في الدنيا يحبك الله و ازهد فيما في ايد الناس يحبك الناس"”Dünyadan el çekersen,seni Allah sever.İnsanların ellerinde olandan da el çekersen,seni insanlar sever.”(ibn-i Mâce) 7- Peygamberimiz (s.a.v): "إقتربت الساعة و لا يزداد الناس علي الدنيا إلا حرصا و لا يزدادون من الله إلا بعدا" ”Kıyamet yaklaştı!İnsanların ancak,dünyaya hırsı ve Allah’a(c.c) uzaklığı artıyor.”(Hakim) ZÜHDÜN HAKİKATI Dünyayı terk etmek Resulüllah(s.a.v) ve ashabının hali,durumudur.Zühd,temiz ve helal olanı haram kılmak,malları zayi etmek,yamalıklı elbise giymek,evlerde oturup sadaka gelmesini beklemek değildir.Şüphesiz ki dünya sadece elde olur ve kalbe girmez ise,helal iş yapmak,helal kazanç ve helal geçim elde etmek için çalışmak,kişiyi Allah’a(c.c) yaklaştıran bir ibadet olur.Dünya kulun elinde olur,kalbinde olmaz ise,o kişinin gözünde dünya, nimetleri ile gelmesi ile ona sırtını çevirmesi eşit olur.Dünya nimetlerinin gelmesi onu sevindirmediği gibi,ona sırt çevirmesinden dolayı da mahzun olmaz. İbn-i Kayyım zühdün hakikatini şöyle açıkladı:Zühdden maksat dünyanın mülkünden yüz çevirmek değildir.Süleyman ve Davud (a.s) insanların en zahitlerinden oldukları halde,mal,mülk ve kadınlara sahip idiler. Peygamberimiz (s.a.v) kesinlikle insanlığın en zahidi olduğu halde,dokuz zevcesi var idi. Ali b. Ebi Talip,Abdurrahman b.Avf,Zübeyr ve Osman (r.anhüm) dünya malına sahip oldukları halde,zahitlerden idiler. Zühd ile ilgili sözlerin en güzeli Hz.Hasanın veya başkasına ait olan şu sözdür:Dünyayı terk etmek helalı haram kılmak veya mali zayi etmek değildir.Fakat Allah’ın hazinesinde olanın, senin elinde olandan sana daha güvenilir olmasıdır. Hz.Hasan’a bir adam geldi de şöyle dedi: - Benim bir komşum var da Faluzeç (et yemeği) yemez. - Hz.Hasan: Niçin? Dedi. - O,şükrünü eda edemeyeceğini söylüyor; dedi. - Hz.Hasan(r.a):Senin komşun cahildir.İçtiği soğuk suyun şükrünü eda edebiliyor mu?! dedi. ZÜHDÜN EHEMMİYETİ Şüphesiz ki dünyayı terk etmek(zühd),nafile bir söz değildir.Aksine Allah(c.c)’ün rızasını ve Cenneti kazanmak isteyen herkes için kesin bir emirdir.Fazileti konusunda,Peygamber efendimiz(s.a.v)’in ve ashabının onu tercih etmiş olmaları yeterlidir.ibn-Kayyim(r.aleyh):”Ahirete rağbet ancak dünyayı terk etmekle tamam olur.Dünyayı ahirete tercih etmek,ya iman eksikliğinden olur ya da akıl eksikliğinden veya her ikisindeki eksiklikten meydana gelir.”dedi. Bundan dolayıdır ki,Resulüllah(s.a.v) ve ashabı dünyaya sırt çevirdiler,kalplerini ondan çevirdiler,onu terk ettiler,ona meyletmediler;onu Cennet olarak değil de zindan olarak saydılar.Gerçek bir zühdiyetle dünyayı terk ettiler.Şayet dünyayı isteselerdi elbette istedikleri her şeye nail olurlardı.Fakat onlar dünyanın bir geçiş yeri olduğunu neşe ve eğlence yeri olmadığını ,birazdan dağılıp yok olacak bir yaz bulutu gibi olduğunu ve ziyareti tamamlanmadan yolculuğa izin verilecek bir hayal olduğunu bildiler. ZÜHDÜN KISIMLARI ibn-Kayyim(r.aleyh)’e göre Zühdün kısımları: 1. Haramı terk etmede zühd:farz-ı ayndır. 2. Şüphelileri terk etmede zühd :Şüphenin durumlarına göre değişir.Eğer Şüphe kuvvetli olursa,onu terk etmek vacip olur.Şüphe zayıf olursa o takdirde de onu terk etmek,müstehap olur. 3. Fazla olanı terk etmede zühd:Gereksiz konuşmaları,bakışları,soruları ve insanlarla gereksiz olan görüşmeleri terk etmektir. 4. İnsanların arasına karışmayı terk etmek 5. Nefsin isteklerini terk etmektir ki,Allah’ın huzurunda bulunduğundan dolayı nefsi ona değersiz gelir. 6. Bunların tamamını içinde toplayan zühd:Allah’dan başka her şeyi ve seni Allah’tan alıkoyacak her şeyi terk etmektir. Zühdün en faziletli olanı,zahitliğini gizlemektir.Şehvetlere düşkün olan kalp zühd de elde edemez,vera da(takva) elde edemez. ZÜHD HAKKINDA SELEFİN SÖZLERİ Ali b.ebî Talip(r.a):Şüphesiz ki dünya sırt çevirmiş gitmekte ahiret ise,sana doğru yönelmiş gelmektedir.Dünya ve ahiret her birinin oğulları vardır.Ahiretin oğulları olunuz,dünyanın oğulları olmayınız!Şu içinde bulunduğunuz gün amel etme zamanıdır,hesap yoktur.Yarın ise hesap vardır,amel yoktur.Ayette:”...Azık hazırlayınız.Muhakkak ki azıkların hayırlı olanı Takvadır”(Bakara,197) İsa(a.s):”Geçiniz,dünyayı imar etmeyiniz.” Dedi. O(İsa a.s):“Kim denizin dalgası üzerine ev yapar ki?! İşte bu dünya var ya onu ikamet yeri yapmayınız” dedi. Abdullah b. Avf(r.a):Muhakkak ki bizden öncekiler ahiret amellerinden arta kalan zamanlarını dünya işlerine bırakıyorlardı.Sizler ise dünyadan arta kalan zamanlarınızı ahirete ayırıyorsunuz.”dedi. Ben de derim ki(ibn-i Kayyim):Bu, Abdullah b.Avf zamanında idi.Günümüze, gelince şüphesiz ki insanların çoğu Ahireti tamamen terk ettiler;hatta fazlalık bile bırakmadılar. DÜNYAYI TERK ETMEYE YARDIMCI OLAN SEBEBLER 1. Dünyayı,hızlı bir şekilde yok olmasını, basit oluşunu ve dargınlık kırgınlık yorgunluk gibi sıkıntılarını düşünmek, 2. Ahiretin yönelip gelmekte olduğunu,devamlı olup yok olmayacağını ve onda nice kıymetli hayırlı şeylerin bulunduğunu düşünmek, 3. Ölümü ve Ahiret düşüncesini çoğaltmak, 4. Cenazeleri teşyi etmek ve babaların,kardeşlerin ölümlerini, bu dünyadan kabirlerine hiçbir şey götüremediklerini ve salih amelden başka hiçbir şeyden fayda göremediklerini düşünmek, 5. Ahiret için boşalmak,Allah’a(c.c) ibadete yönelmek ve vakitleri zikirle,Kur’an okumakla değerlendirmeye yönelmek, 6. İnfak etmeye ve çok sadaka vermeye çalışmak, 7. Dini değerleri,dünyevi değerlere tercih etmek, 8. Ehli dünya olan kimselerle oturmayı terk etmek,Ahiret meclislerinde bulunmak, 9. Yemeyi,içmeyi,uykuyu,gülmeyi ve şakayı az yapmak, 10. Zahitlerin kıssalarını ve özellikle Peygamber efendimiz(s.a.v) ve ashabının yaşantısı hakkındaki haberleri mütalaa etmek. Salatü selam peygamber efendimiz Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v)’in,âl ve ashabının üzerine olsun!